


Whatever It Takes

by Lobelia



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Соболь знает, чего хочет. Соболь всегда это получает. Любой ценой.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Не спрашивайте х) Просто не спрашивайте х) Оно само х)  
И да, с почином меня.  
Imagine Dragons - Whatever It Takes. Я думала, что это песня СильверФеникса, но нет, оказывается, она подходит и к другому пейрингу с приставкой Сильвер х)  
Предполагается, что у Соболь тут есть какое-то жилье в Нью-Йорке, что-то типа базы, возможно, временной. И она, конечно же, знает личность Паука. Не уверена, что полностью попала в ее характер, она дама своеобразная, и ее в таком контексте выдержать очень сложно, поэтому ООС.

Сегодня он снова ночует у нее.

Соболь разрешила ему один раз - и с тех пор он пользуется этой возможностью даже слишком часто. У него с жильем все время какие-то проблемы.

Он, честно говоря, далеко не худший сосед, поэтому Соболь не возражает.

Но есть и еще одна причина.

Соболь вздыхает, в очередной раз переворачиваясь с боку на бок. Завтра предстоит непростой рабочий день, и хорошо выспаться точно не помешало бы, но перед глазами встает улыбающееся лицо Питера Паркера - и сонливость исчезает, словно бы ее и не было.

Соболь привыкла, что у нее все под контролем - но это контролировать не может. Совсем. Оно зарождается и растет внутри, когда она смотрит на него, когда слушает его болтовню обо всем на свете, когда обезвреживает с ним вместе очередного бандита - так сотрудничать им приходится чаще, чем она рассчитывает.

Соболь откидывается на спину, глядя в потолок. Не так-то просто признать наконец, что она до темноты в глазах желает парня на тринадцать лет моложе. Но, видимо, давно пора.

Она вздыхает вновь, коротко чертыхнувшись на родном языке - вот ухитрилась же вляпаться, да еще и так затягивающе глубоко - затем встает и идет в гостиную.

Как она и предполагала, он еще не ложился. И как она опять же предполагала, со своими обостренными чувствами он сразу улавливает ее шаги. Оборачивается и мгновенно краснеет: на ней одна только тонкая ночнушка, серебристого цвета, разумеется. От этого румянца пламя внизу живота вспыхивает с удвоенной силой, но Соболь не подает виду. Она подходит и останавливается рядом с ним так, что ее обнаженное плечо соприкасается с его плечом. Какое-то время они молча смотрят на огни Нью-Йорка за окном.

\- В этом городе столько жизни, - говорит Соболь, потому что тишина становится совсем неловкой. - Никак не могу привыкнуть. Он, кажется, и правда никогда не спит.

\- Это точно, - отвечает Питер с улыбкой, и она поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

Соболь знает, чего хочет. Соболь всегда это получает. Любой ценой.

Она делает шаг в опасную зону. Еще чуть-чуть - и остановиться уже не сумеет.

Возможно, потом она будет жалеть.

Возможно, это не самым лучшим образом отразится на ее репутации.

А он смотрит на нее своими теплыми карими глазами и улыбается, и пламя уже почти достает до горла.

Соболь оставляет все сомнения позади.

Соболь его целует.

Он замирает, явно опешив, однако не отталкивает, не отстраняется.

У него губы мягкие и руки осторожные на ее талии. Он не дает им воли, и Соболь это категорически не устраивает, но она не спешит. Она не хочет спугнуть его.

Постепенно поцелуй становится все более уверенным. Огонь внутри растет с каждым соприкосновением губ, грозится выплеснуться неконтролируемым, обжигающим потоком. Питер, чуть осмелев, пробегается пальцами по ее спине, задевая открытый участок кожи, и Соболь невероятным усилием удерживается, чтобы не прогнуться навстречу, позволяя себе лишь легкий выдох.

_Черт, черт, черт..._

\- Соболь? - бормочет он почти растерянно, стоит ей отстраниться.

\- Пойдем, - желание хрипотцой прорывается в ее голосе, когда она тянет его за собой в сторону спальни.

Соболь вжимает педаль газа в пол.

Она сдерживалась там, у окна - она больше не сдерживается здесь. Ее пламя - в красных отметинах на его коже, в яростных поцелуях и отточенных движениях. Она привычно правит балом, и он, похоже, не возражает. Более того, наконец-то дает рукам скользить по ее телу и удачно ухватывает моменты, чтобы целовать шею и ключицы так нежно, что у Соболь ноющей сладкой болью отзывается внутри что-то давно забытое, прочно спрятанное за жесткой маской, погребенное настолько глубоко, что она и не уверена, существовало ли оно вовсе. От него пахнет чем-то теплым и настолько упоительным: это лишь подстегивает адреналин в ее крови. Соболь рвет цепи, чтобы добраться до вершины, и какая, черт возьми, разница, что он на тринадцать лет моложе, если с ним хорошо так, как очень давно уже хорошо не было. Соболь почти забыла, каково это, а может, и не знала никогда.

Когда она достигает пика, и огненный ком наконец-то взрывается пульсирующей лавой в венах, она с силой закусывает губу, краем затуманенного сознания отмечая его восхищенный взгляд.

Он тоже не заставляет себя долго ждать.

Наутро Соболь открывает глаза и первым делом видит его спину. Он уже успел сесть и, видимо, одевается.

\- Далеко собрался?

Он оборачивается и вновь краснеет. Соболь едва не закатывает глаза: серьезно? После всего, что случилось этой ночью?

\- Я просто... ну... мне уже пора. Супергеройские дела и все такое.

Соболь приподнимается на локте, пристально глядя на него.

\- Питер, - говорит она, и он вздрагивает: надо же, до сих пор не привык, что она так легко зовет его настоящим именем. - Что тебя беспокоит?

\- С чего ты взяла, что меня что-то беспокоит? Ну... то есть... да, меня постоянно что-то беспокоит, я же Человек-Паук... - под ее взглядом он умолкает ненадолго и в конце концов выдавливает: - Слушай, то, что произошло этой ночью... это было здорово, правда, но... может, это была ошибка?

\- А ты бы хотел, чтобы это была ошибка?

\- Нет, - он произносит это негромко, но довольно уверенно.

\- Вот и отлично, - улыбается Соболь.

\- Но мне правда уже пора, - Питер все же натягивает футболку и застывает. - Постой... это значит, что мы теперь... ну ты понимаешь...

Соболь садится на постели и, придвинувшись, находит его губы своими. Твердо и безо всяких сомнений.

\- Осторожнее там, - говорит, отстраняясь. - Я серьезно.

\- Есть, мэм! - отвечает он, мгновенно просияв.


End file.
